Death Note: Indefinite OCs and Near
by SpaceWolves
Summary: Years after Kira and C-Kira, Near finally wants to choose his successors. But when he does a new Kira comes up. The Death Gods are playing games again, but who are the new Kira's? There are my Original Characters in this. I don't own Death Note
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, Hi. _

_This was just a random idea I got one day in Math Class. I guess... I was pretty worried people might hate me for doing this, but then there are a lot of Continuations of Death Note from fans, so I thought What the hell. Okay so basically it's years after Kira and Near is being bored... Maha. I tried to make it a bit like the war between L and Light. I liked their whole /Kira the best rather than Mello,Matt,Near vrs. Light/Kira. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter :D  
_

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE. Ohba and Ohbata do. And they rock  
_

_Wow, that hurt to say.._

___________________

It's been 10 years since L was murdered by Kira/Yagami Light. And it's been 7 years since Yagami Light/Kira was killed. Every other case seems like a Granny-Purse-Stolen compared the 'Kira Case'. There was seriously not much to do for Near, other than pile and stack cards and dice and play with his toys. So he decided to do something L did with them years, and years ago.

_He was going to choose his successors._

The whole thing made him wanted to throw up and laugh at the same time. Who knows for how long he might live for? No one expected L to die so early. He _was _a detective.

Emi watched the sunset in her window. She observed the reds and the oranges blending together into one whole picture. She always loved to look out of the window. It was her… hobby.

"Emi! Emi looook," her twin-brother Viro called from the bottom bunk bed. Jumping impatiently and beckoning her to come.

Emi quickly snuck one last glance at the sunset before walking over to where Viro was. She sat down on the bed, "What is it?"

Ever since they were brought here when they were 6, Emi never felt like she belonged here. Alrigth, she got awesome grades and all that, but she never felt 'gifted' and 'special' and all that Wammy crap like everyone else here. Sure, there were other kids like her, but they still fit in. She was just an observer, not a leader or artist or what not.

"Look over here," her brother pointed at the end of the bed next to wall. There on the wood, was a beautiful carving of floral-spiral patterns and gorgeous knots.

Emi gasped, "Did you do that?" she asked, her voice barely a mumble. Her brother _really _belonged here. He was smart and amazing at anything artistic. He would be perfect, except his total immatureness ruined the whole picture sometimes.

"Yeah, I did," he grinned that goofy smile at her. Sometimes Emi wondered why didn't Watari-san just leave her wherever he found them and just take her brother?

_Oh right_. He didn't know that she was not all that '_special_'.

Suddenly their computer screen lit up and there was a message telling them to go to assembly room where the Telecom with 'L' would begin shortly.

Emi snorted, everyone knew that the actual 'L' was dead, and Near took his place. But of course they just had to keep calling him that and lying to everyone here. Emi remembered the voice-only meeting they all had with L before, and she saw him once at Wammy's, visiting secretly. And she'd, well, 'worshipped' him ever since. But that's pretty much over now that he was dead.

Viro got up, his black hair moving with the motion, until his bangs finally covered his eyes like always. Viro took his sisters hand and pulled her up, "C'mon it can't be _that _bad," he said in his usual optimistic attitude.

"I still can't believe they expect some of us to be _his _successors," Emi said, "Imagine working your brains out until it poured out of your eyes," she shivered, not wanting to picture the sight, "Ugh… I'd never…"

"Oh stop being so angsty!" Viro laughed, "You're un-usually gloomy and depressed this week! It'll be fine okay?" Viro's big-brother-everything-will-be-okay-optimism was there again, trying to reassure her.

Emi nodded, trying to be infected by it. But it never worked.

"Please be nice to them si-"Roger couldn't finish because the kids all piled into the room. Excited just like the last time. Even million of miles away from Winchester, England, Near could see every one of them perfectly.

Emi and Viro slowly strolled in, looking a bit annoyed and nervous. Near of course, being observant as he was, noticed the boy and girl. They didn't seem to be going out, even if they were holding hands. They looked awfully identical, in a way if they were the same sex, it would be absolutely impossible to tell them apart. Near watched them carefully walk in. Viro let go of Emi's hand and elbowed her gently and went to stand over by a corner near the door, leaving Emi all alone next to the window. They stood almost in the same positions that Near and Mello had once stood. The boy, arms folded by the wall and door, and the girl just by the window, her eyes and face in total blankness and boredom, except she wasn't sitting down like Near had back then.

Roger cleared his throat and introduced 'L' and told them about what was going to happened, the basic Q&A rules. And so it began…

Emi stared out the window barely listening to what Near was saying. Or L. She then mentally shook herself and looked straight at the camera, imagining Near looking back.

"L, will we ever actually meet you?" a naïve little girl asked, in her cute little voice.

_Yeah 'L', will we ever?_, Emi thought sarcastically. She looked at Viro, and like psychic little antennas they knew what the other one was thinking and smirked at each other. Near noticed the little look they shared at that moment.

He went quiet and then answered calmly, "I doubt it," he answered, "The possibility that I will die in the next few years is quite high, who knows," he shrugged of the subject of life and death like a leaf in his hair.

Emi and Viro looked at each other again, quite shocked. _This guy didn't seem to care…_

When the whole telecom meeting finished, Viro and Emi were the first ones to leave the room in total silence. Still thinking about what L said, and not believing it at the same time. Viro and Emi didn't really want to die, but meeting someone who did not care about the whole matter made them feel empty and vulnerable inside.

"He even called himself a cheat," Viro said finally. Emi looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't know, it's kind of cool how he admitted it so easily…" Viro said holding their room's door open. Emi rolled her eyes and just went inside, instantly sitting down and started to work on their computer.

Soft footsteps echoed in the hallway, and Near could hear them perfectly, they sounded like...

"What is it?" Near asked in his bored voice when the door opened.

Lidner was used to him recognisng any ones footsteps. She looked at Near, he was liying on the floor, alliging his robots in lines.

"Nothing really," she said, "It's just..." Lidner started to touch her hair becuase she was becoming nervous, "Well... what did you decide about your... ah..." she couldn't say the word.

"Successors?" Near helped, he didn't say anything, then he turned around, and looked at the clock above the door, 11 pm, "Nothing."

Lidner raised an eyebrow, "What? It's been two weeks Near, shouldn't you see and decide by now?"

"No," Near answered, then he looked at her, "I did. I just have to talk to Roger about it," he looked at her carefully then, "Why do you want to know?"

Lidner was taken aback, she herself didn't really know why she came and asked, "I... curiousity probably," she said sighing.

They shared a look of nostalgia, knowing _exactly _why she was here. Then Near turned around and back to aligning his toys.

Lidner looked down, becoming uncomfortable. "Alright," she finally said, "I'll see you tomorrow with everyone," she turned around and waved her hand to Near's back.

He didn't even turn.

There. Please review and tell me if it's good or bad :]

Thank youuu.


	2. Impossible Burdens

_–adjective _

_1._ _not definite; without fixed or specified limit; unlimited: an indefinite number. _ _2._ _not clearly defined or determined; not precise or exact: an indefinite boundary; an indefinite date in the future. _

_That's from ._

_Which is what Death Note really means to me, indefinite._

_Maha. Okay, sorry. Enjoy this chapter :]_

___________________________________

"And now…" the teacher wrote the French verbs endings on the board, "All of these verb endings are used in all the tenses, _futur simple, futur, _paste tense and present as well. But it only works if you use them right, eh?" the teacher smiled at everyone, "Alright, now get to work!"

Emi sighed, she knew most of this, but since it was just September, and school just started, they had to re-wise everything and see in which groups they'd go in. Emi was done with her 2-sheets of paper, full of French verbs in a matter of seconds before there was a knock on the door. The teacher looked over just as Roger came into the room.

Wait, _Roger? He _never and seriously _never _came into a school day to see anyone, except now.

Emi just ignored it and started to doodle in her notebook when she saw some familiar jet-black locks of hair in the door way behind Roger, trying to peer over.

"Viro?" she whispered to herself and he waved to her, grinning.

"I'm very sorry, but is it possible if I steal Emi for the lesson?" Roger asked in his wheezy voice. All eyes turned on Emi and she herself stared at Roger. And suddenly the room started whispering about the rumor of that '_other kid' _who got into major trouble and Roger had to come and get him from the lessons.

_Yeah, right._

Emi shrugged and started to pack her things into her porter-bag. Then swinging it onto her shoulder, she told her teacher '_Au Demain!" _and left the room with Roger.

She saw her brother talking to this other girl and boy, and rushed to hug him. The girl gave her a glare. Oh great, _another _admirer.

The girl was Jey-Jey; she had brown eyes and caramel colored hair, another kid from Wammy's. Emi never liked her… she was well… prissy.

The boy was another kid from Wammy's as well. Now there was a pattern to this. He was Kei, his hair was brown and pretty long, and his green eyes looked nice and warm. Emi never spoke to him but she thought they'd get along if they'd have to.

"What's going on?" Emi asked her brother, as she took his hand.

"What is going on is that L has asked me to bring you to him," Roger answered for Viro.

Emi's eyes widened in astonishment, "What?" she asked looking at her brother, he smiled and nodded, while Jey-Jey just '_pffed'_ in an annoyed manner. No one else seemed surprised, they must have known. And it seemed like she was the last to be picked up.

-----

Roger opened the office's door that was Watari's before. But he's Watari now, so. The same TV and camera were there. Roger went behind his desk and the TV and stood looking exactly nowhere.

They all stepped in, Emi first. The TV didn't speak but Watari looked at them and spoke, "You might guess why you're all here right? You've been chosen as, or titled as, 'L's successors'," he stopped and looked at them nervously, "Congratulations."

Vero and Emi stared at Roger their eyes wide. This was _exactly _their worst nightmare. Their whole pack about working too hard… was ruined.

Emi spoke first.

"What the…."

Then Vero.

"…. hell?!"

They were both out-raged as their voices rang throughout the room. Jey-Jey and Kei stared at them in shock, their yelled out in the presence of 'L'.

Roger was obviously taken a back too, he stared at them and glared, motioning to be quite he spoke again, "Calm down you two. There is nothing to worry about. I am not telling you to pack up and leave at this moment right now. I'm just informing you," then he coughed, "Now, I have something to tell you that might come as a shock, but, L is dead."

No one said anything. No one was shocked or panicking. They all knew.

Roger on the other hand was shocked. What? Why aren't they alarmed?!

Kei was the first one to speak; he said in his calm voice, "We know."

On the other line, Near wasn't so shocked either. It was pretty obvious that L was dead. And they should have figured it out, if they hadn't then he'd have to think about his future Nears again.

"What? How?" Roger asked astonished.

"It was pretty obvious," Jey-Jey said looking bored. Viro and Emi nodded.

Roger was quite angry now, "And does every one else know about this?!" he asked, if Watari was here this wouldn't have happened.

Emi sighed, "Yes Roger, everyone knows. It was pretty obvious how, all of L's successors suddenly" she waved her arms dramatically, "dissappered. And then," she gulped, "they showed Matt and Mello dead on TV," again, that moment was there.

"We're not stupid," Vero said, half-smiling and holding his siter's hand.

Roger frowned, he was about to speak when a funny voice came from the TV.

"Hello," Near said through the microphone sitting down.

Everyone was shocked, it was pretty weird for them being in the same room and having Near speak just and directly to them.

No one said anything, they just stared at the TV whilst Roger was looking around the room.

"As Roger has just explained, this is Near. And I've chosen you as my successors," Near spoke.

No one said anything again, then Viro like the social-freak he was said, "Thanks..."

Behind the screen Near raised his eyebrows, "You're welcome...?" suddenly Emi felt like laughing, and so did Kei and Jey-Jey.

"Anyway, I know some of you are upset about this," Near said, Emi's grip in her brother's hand tightened and she tilted her head, "It's nothing to worry about. You can just go on normally in your lives," he paused, _why lie? _he asked himself, "Just know, now you have to live with the fact that one day you'll have to suceed me and help the world. There's a burden on you now."

Jey-Jey frowned, she didn't like what he said at all. Right now she felt like running to her room and screaming into her pillow.

Kei looked at the TV screen in boredom. All this was just too stupid and time-wasting for him. Right now he could have been surfing on the net and seeing what new games he could download...

"That's all," Near said, looking at each one of them through the screen, "Roger will contact you if something comes up. Good-bye."

And then the screen went black.

--

The raven-haired 16 year old boy was just painting in his room, in his dull, color-less life. He lived in his paintings, the colors barely recharging him from going completely dead every day.

He was facing the window and drawing sky and window. He made the blue a tint by using white at the end. And the brown wood lines looked almost real on the windowpane. His talent was truly amazing. But the fact that he was _way _too shy to show any of this to any one ruined his future career.

The boy was looking over out the window and the window itself and then quickly at his wooden isle, when something that was _absolutely _not in his picture fell from the sky. The boy stopped painting. Maybe it was a crow? But it flew way to slowly down to be one. And, it was red. It was probably the people above being idiots again. But anyway, he had to check.

Walking over the window, almost scared of the gut feeling he was getting, the boy looked out his window slowly, afraid someone would jump at him at anytime.

He peered out.

Nothing jumped at him, or attacked him, or fell from above. He then looked down and saw a red notebook on the grassy ground. Raising one eyebrow, he became curious about it. There was something written in white on the front, but it was too far too see, and his eyesight sucked.

"_Dea…Dea…th? Death… Nole... _No. _Death… Note?" _The boy attempted to read the writing,_ "_Death Note. What the hell? I never heard of that brand, "he murmured to himself.

The boy shook his head and closed the window. _Just let the owner go and collect it! Don't be selfish. _He laughed to himself, yeah, _that's _what happened! Just wait and see.

And then go get the notebook.

__________

_Hope you liked that :]_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata do. Look 'em up. Two very asome people._


End file.
